Shooting Stars
by aaronburr
Summary: 100 One-Shots challenge. Prompt Two: Addiction Summary: Turns Out He Was More Addicting Than Cigarettes Would Ever Be.
1. Introduction

All right, everybody listen up. I've decided to start one of those "100 one-shots" fan fictions that many people do, _**and don't finish.**_ When they don't finish them it really bugs me too, because of the fact that it's left at 50 one shots and it's supposed to be a hundred of them. So, since I'll be here for many years to come, I have vowed to myself to write this. Without further wait time, I present to you, my prompts. If you have any suggestions and or requests for where the prompts are placed and wanted one pushed earlier, I'd be glad to switch it for you.

1\. Introduction

2\. Love

3\. Addiction

4\. Rivalry

5\. Unbreakable

6\. Making History

7\. Eternity

8\. Gateway

9\. Death

10\. Opportunities  
11\. 33%

12\. Dead Wrong

13\. Running Away

14\. Judgment

15\. Seeking Solace

16\. Excuses

17\. Vengeance

18\. Complicated

19\. Tears

20\. My Inspiration

21\. Never Again

22\. Online

23\. Failure

24\. Rebirth

25\. Breaking Away

26\. Forever and a day

27\. Lost and Found

28\. Light

29\. Dark

30\. Faith

31\. Colors

32\. Exploration

33\. Seeing Red

34\. Shades of Grey

35\. Forgotten

36\. Dreamer

37\. Mist

38\. Burning

39\. Out of Time

40\. Knowing How

41\. Fork in the road

42\. Start

43\. Nature's Fury

44\. At Peace

45\. Heart Song

46\. Reflection

47\. Perfection

48\. Everyday Magic

49\. Umbrella

50\. Party

51\. Troubling Thoughts

52\. Stirring of the Wind

53\. Future

54\. Health and Healing

55\. Separation

56\. Everything For You

57\. Slow Down

58\. Heartfelt Apology

59\. Challenged

60\. Exhaustion

61\. Accuracy

62\. Irregular Orbit

63\. Cold Embrace

64\. Frost

65\. A Moment in Time

66\. Dangerous Territory

67\. Boundaries

68\. Unsettling Revelations

69\. Shattered

70\. Bitter Silence

71\. The True You

72\. Pretense

73\. Patience

74\. Midnight

75\. Shadows

76\. Summer Haze

77\. Memories

78\. Change in the Weather

79\. Illogical

80\. Only Human

81\. A Place to Belong

82\. Advantage

83\. Breakfast

84\. Echoes

85\. Falling

86\. Picking up the Pieces

87\. Gunshot

88\. Possession

89\. Twilight

90\. Nowhere and Nothing

91\. Answers

92\. Innocence

93\. Simplicity

94\. Reality

95\. Acceptance

96\. Lesson

97\. Enthusiasm

98\. Game

99\. Friendship

100\. Endings

101\. Authors' Closing Speech Thing

So yes, if you have a prompt that you would rather me do (I would like to know what you all want, because I'm writing this for you guys, not me. Plus I'm not a big fan of some of these prompts). This is going to be purely NaLu (Natsu&amp;Lucy) based with inserts here and there of other pairings (Most likely either Gajeel&amp;Levy or Mest&amp;Wendy, again, request a pairing, if I like the pairing I'll write it. Keep it to the more well known ships i.e. MiraXus, GrUvia, Bixanna. I can't write NaLi, GrayLu, or anything similar to that. And no yaoi, I'm not a fan of basically any yaoi ships in Fairy Tail. Though I'm willing to write LyonXGray and LaxusXFreed, love triangles are fun too. Okay, last thing. I'm sort of willing to write a lemon, though it may no be good. But I am fully willing to write citrus-y things (I.e. hot make-out sessions, etc.)

Ok, I'm going to stop talking and give you the first chapter now.


	2. Vanilla

**Prompt 1: Love**

**Title: Vanilla**

**Pairing: Natsu ** ** Lucy**

**Summary: This Is Love Lucy; It's What I Feel For You. It's Us.**

Lucy looked around the guild, at all the other powerful wizards, and she couldn't keep herself from thinking "_Maybe if I was strong like them I wouldn't get myself into so much trouble". _She always thought that, even after being told not to. It was a habit; it was a horrible, horrible habit she had to break. But she couldn't.

The blonde decided after sitting on a bar stool for two hours that she should just go home instead of drinking a third vanilla milkshake. _Vanilla_. It reminded her of her old self. It was common, and the richest of the flavors. But, it was also bland and boring. Now she was like coffee ice cream, loud and happy, and full of caffeine. Being a part of the Fairy Tail guild gave her almost a natural high that she would be forever grateful for. Her feet made a clicking noise against the cement ledge.

"Be careful Lucy!" The man in the gondola shouted while keeping a steady pace and interrupting her very sophisticated thoughts.

"Now, what was I going to do again?" The celestial mage thought aloud. She had forgot the reason why she had left the guild in the first place. She just ignored it and made her way back to her little home on Strawberry Street.

Lucy plopped herself onto her rolling desk chair she had just gotten recently, remembering it didn't have a cushion _after_ her bottom had hit the hard plastic. The blonde grabbed the large pile of papers she had been writing her novel on. Sure, she based the stories off of her adventures with Team Natsu, but it wasn't solely based on that. She included romance, midnight rendezvous', and zombies. Okay, maybe not zombies but still.

"How can I even write love if I don't know what it feels like?" The blonde wondered aloud, "What even is love?"

"Something I feel for you," The pink-haired fire mage spoke softly as he jumped into Lucy's room through her window.

"Natsu! Haven't I told you to use—wait, what?" The blonde screeched jumping up, her face redder than a tomato. She'd had a crush on the salamander when she first met him and she did still, but for all she knew, he was an asexual.

"You heard me correctly, I love you Lucy." He said sneaking up behind her and snaking his hands around her waist causing chills to shoot up the spirit mages' spine. "This is love Lucy, it's what I feel for you; It's us."

**Finished**

**A/N: Just a short, kind of crappy one-shot to start the whole thing off. Sorry That Natsu Is Super OOC.**

**Next Prompt: Addiction**

**Pairing: Edo-Natsu ** ** Edo-Lucy**


	3. Cancer Sticks

**Prompt2: Addiction**

**Title: Cancer Sticks**

**Summary: Turns Out He Was More Addicting Than Those Cigarettes Would Ever Be.**

**Pairing: EdoNatsu&amp;EdoLucy**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ugh. He hated them. He hated them _so _much, and yet she always had them. The blonde claimed they were her life source. They were murderers though; how could something that kills you be a life source? The damned things were killing her slowly and he hated it.

"Would you stop it with those, those _cancer sticks_" The racecar driver hissed through his teeth. Though the pink-haired member of Fairy Tail was known for being very mellow and shy; He cared a lot about his comrades; Lucy Ashley especially.

"What's your problem pinkie? It's my life so quit butting in," Lucy Ashley answered, taking another drag of the cigarette and flicking some of the ash into an ashtray.

"Those thing are killing you and you don't even realize it!" He ranted, " You're so important to everybody in the guild and it wouldn't be the same without you; it's be messed up and incorrect! Do you realize how much everybody loves you; how much _I _love you" Natsu stopped talking.

"What was that goggles?" The blonde spoke with a low growl, dropping the cigarette and stomping it to put it out.

"Oh n-nothing" The young man spoke in a falsetto voice. Lucy grabbed the male by his collar and pressed her lips against his, though Natsu quickly pulled himself away

"You gotta promise me that you'll quit the cigarettes; you can't kiss me if you're a smoker" She quickly nodded and proceeded to swiftly grab the salmon-haired male and roughly kiss him. Turns out he was _much_ more addicting than those _cancer sticks._


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE NOT A CHAP

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**Guys, I'm really really really sorry about not updating. I'm abusive to my stories and I feel absolutely horrible about it, but it's been extremely difficult for me to update (or even write) recently. It feels like my life is falling apart. I'm having some difficult family problems as well as starting at a new school and moving and it's just been really really tough. Again, I'm sorry for any inconvenience. I'll try and update as soon as I can. I really didn't want to post another one of these but I don't know what else to do. So please don't unfollow because I absolutely love every single one of you with all of my heart.**

**With bundles of love and kitties and cookies,**

**Scribbles**


End file.
